1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a buffering device for buffering containers with plants and in the system or on its own a distributing means or distributor at least evidently intended for use in conjunction with or simply in the buffering system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to cultivate plants in containers such as trays or pots. The containers can be temporarily stored by buffering thereof.
An object of the invention of the co-pending parent patent application with publication number EP 2 023 710 from which the present application is a divisional, is to provide a method and device for buffering containers, wherein the costs of buffering are reduced considerably while ease of use remains the same or is increased compared to the prior art. The present invention relates to the distributing means or distributor in or for such a buffering system.
Such a buffering system is generally known from WO 2005/084417, in which a fork-like gripping means is employed.